


Up in a wink, up in a jiffy

by emokid6969



Series: Young and Recless [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Summary: The Museum of Millennial Truths holds a lot of secrets, on display. "Here is the anatomy of how someone can fail to have had anyone tell them Santa Claus is a fiction with a purpose," they write on placards, so that parents, ashamed at being so seen, turn away from the observation.Or, Sherlock Holmes is a Millennial, so fuck you. :)





	Up in a wink, up in a jiffy

"Are you a child, Harry Potter?" asks Dumbledore, on Harry's seventeenth birthday.


End file.
